The Birth
by Dae the Shadow
Summary: A small story about how the youngest sons of Feanor were born


Summary: A small story about how the youngest son's of Feanor were born.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters you can find in the professor's books. It's just my vision of them.

Note: Perhaps it's not right, but for sons of Feanor I'm using names both he and his wife gave them. The list is in the end of the story.

The Birth

Maitimo picked up a toy dragon from the floor and placed it on the table, knowing far too well, how his youngest brother would react should anyone damage it. Curufinwe wasn't as quick to anger as, for example, Morio, but he could bare grudge for a long time and this particular toy was very special to him, being made by their mother. Nerdanel had finally decided that something should really be used to bring variety to her son's collection of toy hammers, pieces of rough ore and non-too-threatening chemicals gifted by his father. And the expression on the usually way too serious child's face when his mother brought him the toy dragon was priceless.

Nelyo smiled at the memory. He had really loved all his siblings. To some of his friends it looked strange how he could leave in the middle of the celebration just because he had promised to be presented when young Makalaure would be showing his fist songs to the family or would refuse a hunting trip on behalf of building a 'fortress' with Tyelkormo and Carnistir. But to him his brothers always came first. With their parents busy in their studios it was him, who helped Makalaure to change strings on his first lute or calmed Tyelkormo, when his favorite dog was giving birth, or bandaging Carnistir after he had grabbed one of the swords or saving Atarinke when he had cause an explosion, mixing potentially harmless ingredients in one of his experiments… Even now, when his brothers no longer were little children, it was his advise and council they sought, not daring to bother their parents. And even though all this cares and troubles left little time for his own private life, Nelyo felt strangely proud with the level of trust and confidence his brothers showed him.

Looking around once again and making sure that nothing else was too out of place in the playroom, that bore the signs of presence of all five sons of Feanaro, the young noldo exited it, trying to guess where else should he look for Curufinwe and what trouble had his brother gotten himself into this time. So occupied with those thought he was that he almost missed his mother's figure as he passed her by in the wide corridor.

Nerdanel stood hunched over herself, one of her hands grabbing the wall and the other resting on the badly swollen belly. Maitimo felt his heart racing up as he rushed to the lady. How many times already had he seen her like that? Oh, right, four.

"Mother! Are you alright?" – he exclaimed, seeing the expression of extreme pain on her face.

"Yes… Yes, darling, I am… - she whispered, smiling through pain. – It's the baby. It's coming. Help me to get to the couch and go get the healer, sweetheart. For I'm not sure I can do that myself".

"Of course, mother". – Nelyo led her into the nearest room with a couch, settling her down gently, and with another worried glance he ran off to search for the healer, feeling how the adrenaline rushed through his veins.

Stumbling upon Moryo, who was fighting an imaginary foe with a blunt training weapon, he grabbed him by shoulders and almost shouted right in his brother's ear, not caring that he looked crazy with his eyes wide and his hands trembling.

"Go get father! Mother is having baby again!"

Not waiting for an answer, Maitimo continued his mad run, leaving the shocked sibling behind. He couldn't tell how long had it take to finally spot the maiden who picked plants in the small garden. It couldn't in fact be more then a few minutes, but surely felt like hours. The healer looked up when Nelyo stopped few steps away, catching his breath and suddenly unsure of what to tell. One look at the boy made everything clear and the elleth smiled reassuringly.

"Show me to the lady".

Maitimo nodded, swallowing, and somehow stopped himself from grabbing the healer's arm and dragging her to the room where his mother waited. But his steps were far too close to running and the maiden had no choice but to follow him at the same pace.

The servants, who undoubtfully heard the commotion and were expecting this situation for at least couple of days already, didn't waste the time. A bowl with hot water was settled on the table near the couch where Nerdanel rested, as well as a pile of warm blankets, herbs and other things a healer might need. Seeing some of them, Nelyo felt his stomach twist into a hard knot.

He looked at his mother in concern, for she had obviously been in a lot of pain, but she found strength to smile at him reassuringly. The youth wanted to leave, to let the healer do her job, but the maiden stopped him.

"Can you stay? Your father isn't here yet and I think your mother will feel better if someone is here for her. Come, stand on this side and take her hand. Don't worry, you won't be in any way".

Her calm voice kept on instructing first him and then Nerdanel and Maitimo followed as if in trance. He had never before been presented while his mother or any other elleth gave birth! And it scared him more than anything else in his entire life. But if his mother needed him, he'll do it! At least until father comes…

The next few minutes flew by him as if he wasn't presented, but was rather reading a book of a sort. His mother squeezed his hand tightly, moaning and sometimes screaming, the healer instructed her with a calm, sure voice, approving and invigorating ad he just stood there like a statue made of solid rock. Or rather marble, for his face was choke-white.

"You've almost done it! – the healer commented. – Come, sweetheart, a few more pushes. That's right. You are doing greatly!"

A piercing cry broke in and Nelyo had finally come to the full awareness again. Crying desperately was a small elfling, laying in one of the spacious blankets. It was so tiny and innocent, so pure and defenseless that Nelyo's heart squeezed with instant sympathy.

"It's a boy, my lady", - the healer smiled, looking the baby over.

The child seemed to be fine, but it couldn't stop screaming. The healer frowned a bit, not understanding the reason, but sensing that something was wrong.

Suddenly Nerdanel almost jumped on the couch, crying out in pain and surprise.

"It… It starts all over!" – she panted out, laying back down.

The healer looked genially surprised, but then her face litted up in understanding.

"There's one more baby, my lady, - she exclaimed. – Here, take your brother", - she quickly showed the stunned Maitimo how to hold the baby and hurried to fuss over Nerdanel again.

For a few moments the whole world stopped and Nelyo could see nothing except for the small crying form of his baby brother. The fact that there was another one to come didn't even settled in his brain yet. The doors were suddenly opened and Feanaro stormed into the room. He closed them gently, but Maitimo still could see the curious faces of his brothers outside.

Feanaro came to stop near his firstborn, looked affectionately at the newborn baby, squeezed his eldest son's shoulder and went to kneel beside his wife, passing silent support to her.

It didn't take long for the healer to take care of a second baby. And once the new cry pierced the room, the first baby calmed down. Nelyo looked curiously at the first twin he held. The elfling looked so peaceful as if he hadn't cried his heart out just a moment ago. The second twin, a boy as well, wasn't screaming anymore too, resting at the blanket in his father's arms.

"Feanaro, - the sudden silence was once again disturbed, this time by Nerdanel's tired, but happy voice. – Next time it's your turn to give birth".

The End

Names (Sindarin equivalent, father's name, mother's name):

Maedros – Nelyafinwe, Maitimo

Maglor – Kanafinwe, Makalaure

Celegorm – Turkafinwe, Tyelkormo

Caranthir – Morifinwe, Carnistir

Curufin – Curufinwe, Atarinka

Amrod – Pityafinwe, Ambarussa (Ambarto)

Amras – Telufinwe, Ambarussa


End file.
